mitchels legacy
by gta-kaneda
Summary: my first fan fic may be a little wierd but is a good story


It started in the koprulu secter on a planet called Bhekar Ro when the artifact was uncovered and he was 12 at the time after celebrating his 12 birthdaya couple days ago when a woman named Octavia Bren sounded the alarm and called all the towns folk of free haven (a 40 year old colony set there to grow tricilate wheat) and then the zerg and the protoss showed p and the battle started for our survival.  
  
As i watched the battle from the meeting hall window i was horified at what i saw, colonists being ripped open by zerglings and saw as people were blown to pieces by the roverlisks (a infested dog) that had built up too much toxic gasses and acid in their bodies the horible nightmares have been coming back again and again especialy when he jioned the confederate marines eight years later.  
  
Mitchel was training to be a goliath mechanized armor pilot and jioned a week ago and finished the basic school training were they learn the specs and the basic movement training and was now learning the weapon systems and getting his own personal goliath(basic 50cal miniguns and basic AA[anti air] missle pods [basic setup]).  
  
After being assigned a goliath Mitchel went to the fireing range with paint rounds to get used to his new piece of hardware that he will spend most of his military careerand to make minute adjustments to the targeting system so it will be in tip top shape when he gets into the battle field.  
  
Four years later mitchel was well known for his perfect kill ratio and mssion pass/fail rate of 30/6 (30 missions sucessful 6 fails) and owned a brand new custom goliath dubbed ice hawk (for its cold treatment of the zerg and protoss units carcasses and vehicle shells left behind after the four goliath squad passed through) armed with a dual 50mm 10 barreled gau10/a vindicator laserrotary cannon able to spew out 100,000 laser shots per minute witch can ventalate a heavily shielded reaver in a 30 second burst and had a special dual maverick missle pod that fired four missles each able to shoot a executors carrier down in a matter of shots.  
  
Getting ready for his 37th mission with ice hawk the one that will be mitchels last mission the one that will finish off the zerg and finish mitchels legacy as he went into the pfs (pre fight setup) with icehawk and the new misterious component core he needs to use for this mission but it had a kinda radioactive trace on it and he needed to get into a hive and activate the divice with should help him keep power for the laser vulcans to anihalate the last major zerg controlled planet by weeks of skirmishes killing the off the zerg after the main hive has been destroyed and the device should always be active to keep supplying energy to produce the lasercaps that fire the laser vulcans.  
  
the dropships engines whined as it entered the atmisphere the airobrakes deployed and the warining light came on as the adrenajolt fired (a type of stim used for unconcuise goliath pilots to wake them up and get them goin)it temporarily blinded mitchel and they descended he commed he couldnt see and that the adrenajolt firedso they aborted till hey fixed the problem and it turned out that mitchel was blinded so bad that he had to get a special mind vr that showed him everything that went on and allowed him to interface with icehawk much easier using mental comands so it was like his bodie but not having his bodie move at all.  
  
they drop the team off and mitchel activated the device and destroyed the main hive severly crippling the zerg forces but when he called for the dropship to pick him up no one answered then kerrigan came out to kill michel just then there was a huge explosion eminating form from mitchels position kerigan and the other three goliaths were incinerated by the blast and as the zerg homeworld went unstable and went nova the zerg genocide was complete and mitchel reported to general duke saying mision complete turnsout the blinding was intentional and the three pilots with mitchel faked dying to live in peace and with the zerg home planet destroyed and the protoss now allied with the terrans the universe was at peace once again and the terrans learned much from the protoss till the shockwave from the ancient xelnaga artifact hit the sun 10 centuries later causeing a supernova wiping the galaxy out of existence. 


End file.
